Jherii Gallo
Jherii Gallo is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. She is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com Jherii's sin is Pride. She was to be a contestant in a women's bodybuilding competition until it was cancelled because of the zombie outbreak. Due to her muscular appearance, she is frequently mistaken for a man. She is also described as having gender identification issues and a bit of an anger problem, which may explain why she is so offended after being mistaken as a man. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide Look in the Mirror Jamie will call Nick about somebody at the Yoh-Gah gym during Chapter 4. Nick enters the Yoh-Gah gym, where he sees Jherii lifting dumbbells. Nick accidentally calls her a man, enraging her. Jherii tells him that she is going for a bodybuilding contest, to which Nick replies that the contest was cancelled because of the zombie outbreak. Jherii then returns to the mirror and flexes, admiring herself, while Nick later flexes along side her. When Nick mistakenly calls her a man for a second time, Jherii becomes furious and proceeds to fight him using a barbell. After Jherii is defeated, she walks towards a trophy stand in the gym, reciting a motivational mantra, where she accidentally pulls the stand down, crushing herself. Nick then flexes his muscles, mockingly. The Prideful achievement unlocks after she is killed.Dead Rising 3 Achievements www.xbox360achievements.org Battle Style *Fighting with her barbell, Jherii can perform a devastating 3-5 hit combo that does a hefty amount of damage. *At times, she will run over to a dumbbell stand and hurl the dumbbells towards Nick. This serves as her long ranged attack. *She can also simply toss a simple weight plate against Nick. This attack can be unpredictable. *Jherii can also charge against Nick with her barbell and if she is successful, she will slam Nick against the floor. Failure to move the left stick back and forth repeatedly fast enough will result in Jherii crushing Nick's chest and punching him. *She can also perform a spinning attack, where she will spin around in circles, hitting anything that ends up in her way. She also ends this attack by slamming her barbell overhead against the ground. *Jherii is narcissistic and may occasionally go to the mirror mid-battle and admire her physique. This is her weakness and will allow Nick to chain attack her. He can grab Jherri by pressing and , and can then hit her repeatedly. *Her attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *You can taunt her by saying "You look strong" when connected to the Kinect. Trivia * Her surname Gallo means "rooster" in Spanish. It also means "big man" or "tough guy" in a colloquial expression of the same language, likely a reference to her masculine appearance. * The logo on her back in her concept art is not present in the full game, but if you look close in her opening cut scene it is darker in that same area of her shirt. * Coincidentally, Jherii's voice actress is a professional female bodybuilder. * The battle theme is called Pride Battle (Blow by Blow) and was composed by Traz Damji from The Humble Brothers. * Her name is likely a reference to the film "My Cousin Vinny," as Jerry Gallo was one of the fake names the main character supplied to the judge as a way of burgeoning his credentials as a lawyer. *If you look closely at the blood stain on the floor while she is walking to the trophy case in the final cutscene, you can see that she leaves boot prints not foot prints, despite being barefoot in her cutscenes and battle. *She is similar to Antoine because both are looking for a chance of fame until the outbreak happens. When the outbreak occurs, they are in denial still believing that they have a chance at succeeding at their goals. *She's is similar to Ted Smith and Darlene Fleischermacher due to the fact that they can be angered when called a certain name. Gallery Jherri.png|Jherri. Jherri Flexing.png|Jherii admiring herself. Jherri and Trophy Stand.png|Jherri pulling the trophy stand onto herself. Pride.png|Concept art. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters